Chains that bind
by Wakko's minion
Summary: A/U Evan and Al are roomates without a care in the world, but will all that change once secrets start to comeout? can they keep there bond strong has there worlds start to shift? *warning slash don't like don't reed, mild language and content, For now anyway, Evan/? , Oc/?


Disclaimer: I don't and I repeat don't own anything regarding the WWE or any other company.

The characters used on this story do not belong to me Except for Al his mine, everybody else belongs to someone else.

Also this is my very first fanfiction story so please any comments or reviews are welcome as well as critics cuz I'm still learning.

* * *

**Chains that bind**

Evan Bourne is your typical every day kind of guy from S.t Louise. He's a young around his early twenties with a nice face and a body to go with it, dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Anyway besides his looks and brains he's very energetic but other than that he's well ordinary. Hell at first glance you would immediately think that he was one of the those lucky people that had good parents, was raised in a nice neighborhood , got a decent education and did well in school and a bright future ahead of him and that would be pretty damn accurate. Yeah one of the lucky ones but even having the seemingly perfect life has its ups and downs.

After high school he went to junior college and got a bachelors degree in business management. Before he could find a job he moved to L.A because his father got a job offer out of state and had to sell their house, since he didn't want to still live with his parents he chose to live with his favorite uncle Shawn Michaels. Once he arrived at the apartment, he quickly befriended his uncle's roommate a guy named Al Miranda that was just one month older than him.

Al Miranda shares the same energetic quality as Evan and they have somewhat of the same interest; maybe that's why they became good friends in such a short amount of time. He has spiky light brown hair, hazel green eyes and very handsome face. He is also taller than Evan at least 6 ft 2 in with a bulkier body mass; at rare moments he appears to have a lot more than just street smarts but never lets anyone see it. Apart from the energetic quality is personality differs changing from a person with a very childish demeanor to a highly sexual one. Despite their differences Evan and Al are close and very protective of each other.

After a few months of living together Shawn announced that he was getting married and was going to move in with his fiancé Hunter Lévesque. Letting Evan and Al stay at the apartment but they had to continue paying rent.

Evan currently works as an assistant manager at a casino called "house of royals", although he gets a fair salary he still works extra hours so he could have enough money to pay his share of the rent and some money for himself. On the other hand Al has little to no problem having money to pay the rent, but the fact that from where he is getting it is a unknown, at least to Evan anyway and every time he asks Al just grins and says "wouldn't you like to know".

Besides Evans seemingly cheerful live there's something that's missing, something that leaves a huge emptiness in his life and often causes him to toss and turn at night. Something that fills him with love and pleasure until it explodes and covers every inch of his body with….

"Beep,beep,beep" an alarm furiously sounded throughout the room.

"Urgh, seriously?"A very annoyed Evan said as quickly propped up to his elbows and scanned the room for object of his annoyance. Suddenly the sound stopped, sighing in relief he tried to go back to sleep since he never really got any coming home from work about a few hours ago, but something was off, suddenly there was a faint smell of smoke in the air coming through is door.

"Shit" he yelled as he made a quick sprint to the door. Upon opening it the smell of smoke was a lot stronger and it seemed to be coming from the kitchen.

Making another sprint down the hallway he reach the kitchen and not to his surprise his roommate Al was there, in his usual navy-blue sweatpants and a slightly burned white wife beater with a burned out cooking pan in his hand and an apologetic look on his face.

"Morning" Al said with a worried tone in his voice as he turned and hid the pan in the sink next to what seemed to be a lot of failed attempts to cook.

"What the hell were you trying to do burn down the apartment?" Evan shouted as he began to open windows.

"I'm sorry, I was just bored and I tried to make some eggs but the stupid things keep burning and burning and" turning back he suddenly stopped his apology and replaced his worried expression with a smirk.

Evan sighed heavily "its ok, it's not like this is any different from any other morning when you try to make breakfast" he turned and was met with a very devilish smirk from his roommate "what?"He questioned.

"Wow sweetie, I can get used to this sight" Al said with a permanent smirk as he checked out a very naked Evan in front of him.

Evan followed his eyes downward and immediately noticed his lack of clothing and semi hardened member "fuck" he shouted and ran as fast as he could to his room.

Al was practically rolling on the floor laughing at the face that Evan made, it was hilariously priceless. After the smoke cleared he got changed in to some black sweatpants, a tight black t-shirt, his signature black and silver handcuff bracelets, a pair of black fingerless workout gloves and black converse ready to go to the gym down the street, but first he needed to pay a little someone a visit.

Closing the door behind him, he quickly went to his closet and began to search for something to wear while trying to shake of the embarrassment he went through. Once he finished dressing in some black and blue basketball shorts and a white t-shirt there was a knock on his door.

"What!" Evan shouted as he opened it, obviously still embarrassed by what happened moments ago.

"Aww, sweetie, you're dressed already? Al said sounding playfully disappointed.

"Yes I'm dressed now, what do you want?

"I'm still hungry, do you want to grab a bite to eat at holly's diner"

"Fine, I'm kind of hungry too now that I think about it,"

"Great, I'll meet you outside" exclaimed Al almost flying to the front door.

Evan sighed as he closed the door, glancing around his room he noticed that is clock read 8:32am, rubbing his eyes he yawned and he began to search for his wallet and shoes to ready to go out. He stood at the foot of his bed thinking if he decided to plop down on the bed and try to regain the dream that he was having earlier Al would probably come up and start jumping on his bed to wake him up or worse. His face turned red at the thought while his shorts were pitching a tent.

"Man, not this again, maybe he won't notice" Evan said as he stumbled to get to the front door while adjusting is shorts.

Locking the front door he took a moment to try and regain his composure before facing the person that causes most of his blood to boil with just a few words. Turning around his eyes were met with a blinding ray of sunshine, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the light he heard Al calling his name.

'Hey Evan, hurry up I'm starving" Al whined as he was leaning cross armed against a street light.

Evan speed up is pace and stopped when he reach to where Al was "stop whining, I'm here now come on the sooner we get there the faster I can go back to sleep".

"Oh, had a nice dream sweetie? Al whispered in Evans ear while leaning over his left shoulder. Feeling how tense Evan got he continued his game, now wrapping his arm around his neck "is that why you woke up with morning wood?"Al said in a very seductive tone almost making Evans knees give out.

"N-NO!"Evan angrily exclaimed while his face burned up bright red. "And stop calling me sweetie, it's not funny anymore".

"Oh, yes it is" Al childishly said

"No it's not, I slip up one time and I never hear the end of it, how would you like it if I called you sweet heart or honey 24/7?" Evan answers in a more angered tone.

"First of I would love it if you called me sweet heart every day" Al said with a smirk on his face "and secondly it's your own fault, I was minding my own business sleeping when you get up from your bed and climbed into mine and next thing I know you wrap your arms around me and said and I quote "you feel so warm, sweetie" as Al finished his rant he noticed that Evans eyes were filled with hurt as they fell to the ground.

Al sighed heavily "look Evan, I'm sorry, ok and you know me I don't think about the thing I say before I spit the all out" as Al tried to apologies Evan kept his eyes to the floor.

"Evan?"

No response

"Evan please look at me for a second" Al plead while turning Evan to face him.

Evan lifted his eyes and blinked repeatedly as if not believing his eyes as he gazed at the most pathetic attempt of a puppy dog eyes and pout to match.

Suddenly a faint chuckle could be heard from his mouth as he cracked a small smile and then he let it all out.

"HAHAHAHAHA, you should see your face, you look ridiculous" Evan exclaimed in mid laugh.

"Hey I'm trying over here; it's not easy pulling of that face of yours". Al said with a slit relief in his tone.

"Look man I don't care what you call me, just don't make that face ever again" Evan said jokingly as they continued to walk to the diner right around the corner.

"Aww, you mean it sweetie?" Al asked

"Ok now just for that you're buying me breakfast" Evan proclaimed as the reached there destination.

"Aright, alright I'll buy you breakfast" Al continued as he leaned against Evan again and whispered seductively into his ear "you still haven't told me about your dream?

As the two friends disappeared into the diner a man in a white van smirked as he confirmed his target. He picked up is cell phone and pressed speed dial. The phone rang twice and stopped as someone picked up the phone "Boss" the man said "yeah" the voice on the phone answered "I found him".

* * *

A/N fuck yeah I finished now comes the hard part the reviews again this was my first try at at writing so be gentle.


End file.
